


Shirts and Compromise

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint muses on how his shirts change after Natasha has worn them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something short and light so that I could overcome the shadow work has over me and the writer's block it seems to be causing on the stories I should be updating.
> 
> So I did something unrelated to just about everything, and yet it ended up in one of the series I was thinking of closing just to have one less to worry about. Funny how that works, I guess.

* * *

Clint knew it was his shirt, but it smelled like her.

The fabric seemed softer, like she'd worn it in or down or somehow altered it just by putting it next to her skin. Natasha always took his shirts, but he didn't know why she bothered. Her touch was what made them special. They felt different after she'd worn them, and most of the time he couldn't wear them again after she had touched them.

This was the best compromise. Her, next to him, wearing his shirt and snuggled against him.

He could still enjoy his shirt, even if he wasn't going to admit that she looked better in it than he did.


End file.
